This invention relates generally to reflective and electrically controlled assemblies which may include a plurality of light emitting elements, and reflective elements, used for attachment to a person or object to provide enhanced visibility, safety, and recognition and appearance. This would include electro-luminescent lights (EL) lights, reflectors, retroreflective sheeting material and the like, and how they relate to the current invention.
The use of light illuminating devices and assemblies having light emitting elements and electro-luminescence, such as Light Emitting Diode (LED) modules, or (EL) electro-luminescent lights, or reflectors and retroreflective sheeting material used for illuminating a decoration or design applied, painted, or printed on wearing apparel, and other items, or accessories is known. For examples of prior patents relating to light illuminating devices and assemlies and to various ways to affix the LED modules and EL lights and reflectors and reflective material into an assembled position to accomplish the desired coaction with such decorations or designs, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,440,461, 5,613,756, 5,426,792, 5,577,828, 3,950,076, 5,485,358, 5,570,945, 5,660,460, 5,688,038, 567,790. These devices or assemblies are related to, but are quite different from the current invention. For a discussion of the retroreflective sheeting material and it's manufacturing process, reference may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,193.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,076 a pair of discs that are safety reflectors are attached together by snaps that can be snapped on to a person's belt, or a bicycle spoke or other applications. As an improvement upon this previous invention the current invention provides additional means to facilitate the use of EL lights by providing one or more cut out slots upon the front surface member to accommodate the sleeve or hook in addition to other means to secure the EL lights(s) to it, and the use of retroreflective materials, and the use of VELCRO for the closure method facilitates changes from U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,076.
In U.S. pat. No. 4,038,552 the safety device claimed is also comprised of a pair of plates or reflectors having a hinge between them that can be hooked to a person, additionally by chain, but once again the current invention is different in the same way as previously discussed because there is no provision for the application of EL lights or the use or retroreflective materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,552 references U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,076.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,790 comprises an article made of light-reflecting material which may be attached to a person or object by means or a clip which allows it to rotate. This is not the same as the current invention because the current invention does not rotate, as well as providing for the use of EL lights(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,358 is made up of several LED lights mounted on a flexible plate, which has been mounted on a hat and has lead wires running to the circuit board. This is not the same as the current invention because of the circuit board arrangement and also does not provide for the use of retroreflective materials or reflectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,461 permits the use of one or more light emitting elements without the need for predetermined openings in the fabric, and used a central bore for the light receiving element and a base flange portion adapted to contact the exterior surface of the apparel article. The light emitting elements penetrate the fabric and are pressed into engagement with an electrically conductive pattern formed or carried on the interior surface of the interposed section of fabric. This in not the same as the current invention because of the two piece enclosure for the light emitting element described does not resemble the current invention, and also does not provide for the use of retroreflective material or reflectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,460 describes a portable lighting system that is attachable to an article of clothing, but is not the same as the current invention because it has a plurality of battery sets with a power cord in connection between the battery pack and the light source, and does not resemble the current invention because it also does not provide for the use of retroreflective material or reflectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,756 is a clothing article with an illuminating device comprising an illuminating panel, a power source connected to the illuminating panel, a sleeve for protecting the illuminating panel, and is detachable, a window opening provided on the pouch for permitting light to pas through. The current invention does not claim to be clothing, and provides for the use of retroreflective material and reflectors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,488 an article of apparel includes the use of LED lights and a digital pulser comprising a battery and a digital oscillator contained in a hollow ball or shell. In another form the invention comprises a linear series of LED's on a strip which can be fastened between the laces and tongue of a shoe. The current invention is different from this because EL lights are portable, attached to the current invention by a sleeved or hook on the back of them or other means, and the current invention provides for the use of retroreflective material or reflectors,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,828 is an article of wearing apparel which uses at least one light emitting element which causes a decorative pattern to be formed. Upon further examination of the decorative described are, the light emitting element is designed to fasten to a shoe. It does not resemble the current invention because in a device for decorating a show, and does not provide for the use of retrreflective materials or reflectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,945 is a soft light strip detachably engaged with a transparent upper strip thus together constituting a sheath and a soft light-emitting device received in the sheath, upon examination of the art which pictures a vest with a long strip of light attached across the front, it did not resemble the current invention in design and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,038 is a protective device made up os padding material arranged to include an EL strip and power pack in addition to cushioning the wearer upon impact. It was presented on the shin or calf of a person's leg, knee, or elbow. The current invention does not resemble U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,038 because it is not designed to cushion a person upon impact, and also the current invention provides for the use of retroreflective materials, or reflectors.
This invention relates generally to the application and use of EL electra-luminescent lights and reflectors and retroreflective sheeting material. This invention was created in response to shortcomings in the attachment means of EL lights, reflectors, and retroreflective sheeting material to objects, persons, or animals, which has limited the use of these safety items by the general public. The EL lights are generally designed with a sleeve on their back surface that is similar to it hook, and the sleeve or hook is designed to attach to thin items, such as a belt, a shirt or any item that can accommodate the size restrictions of the sleeve or hook. This invention was created to eliminate the problems associated with the application and use of safety devices, specifically EL lights, reflectors, and retroreflective sheeting material, and thus facilitate their use.